


you & me.

by 404ISMISSING



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Marble Hornets, Highschool AU, Idk- - Freeform, Inspired by The End of The Fucking World, M/M, No Operator (Marble Hornets), and they arent serial killers, au where everything is normal basically, hah not for long losers, sorta - Freeform, theyre basically 16 and 17, woah lyras not dead??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: "I hate it here. This town is bullshit." sometimes everything is suddenly really simple,"then let's go." You step out and you see where you are really clearly."Where?" You see yourself, and you think,"Somewhere far away." ‘Fuck this shit.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 4





	1. one.

toby.  
____  
Sometimes you dont process when things come together, it's like at the moment you dont understand what theyre going to be and what theyre not going to be. a simple thing can turn into something big, and a big thing can turn out to be something small. everything is just left up to the future, to future you to wonder why you did what you did or said what you said. Future you is left with regrets and pains from the past. "Toby!" 

I looked up, i wasnt even doing the shitty math homework. school sucks. it's just another pain. another thing to worry and stress about 'oh but youre just a kid, what else do you have to do?!' yeah? well youre just a forty year old mum who probably hasnt kissed your husband in twenty years.   
i hate when grown ups compare their lives to kids. your forty for a reason, and im sixteen for another.

"Toby!" At least i got on answer in. 555. that's a shitty fucking answer. "Toby, hey," I looked at her, my sister. sometimes i wonder how we're related. she has peach skin with blue eyes and silky long golden hair. while i have the palest skin, brown boring eyes, and a brown bird nest on my head. i try to take care of it though. "Toby, i need you to get out of the house for a bit," she didnt seem okay, but then again who was okay with a shitty dad who tried to basically murder you when something went wrong for him, and a mom who just ignored it. "Here's fifty bucks, just-" i heard screaming from the kitchen and i was dragged to the window, "I'll leave too, i just need to grab my phone, do you know where youre going?" i nodded. i made up a lie that i have a friend who let's me stay at his house when this happens. i do have a friend, his name is ben. he's short. but i dont know him that well.

Suddenly in was in the field. i dont remember walking here but i dont remember a lot of things.   
sometimes you dont process when things happen, like you dont know understand that something big is happening or is about to, no matter how many signs the earth throws at you. "Shit!" I turned around immediately and saw someone, i didnt know who they were and it was too dark to make out anything other than their height. they were holding their foot. oh right there's this branch thats basically hidden in leaves, most people dont see it so they stub their foot. it's funny to see really. "Fuck!" Well they sound in pain, not that i'd know what that feels like. "oh fuck someone else is here-" Oh. right, im not a ghost.

"There's a branch there." I said, sarcastically.   
"Really?? I had no clue. thanks you just saved me from pain." The person replied, sarcastically as well.   
"yeah yeah, if your gonna kidnap me or murder me can you make it quick?? im a bit bored so,"  
"Im not gonna do that." They sat next to me, still holding their foot.  
"Why are you here so late??" I asked, randomly. i didnt know why i was talking to this stranger. this wasnt a fucking film. if it was we wouldnt be in stupid Alabama. probably in new york, or california. i heard it's nice there.   
"I could ask you the same things."  
"I come here each night to hunt kids so i can steal their teeth and eat them." I replied, sarcastically.  
"what-"  
"I dont. I dont know, i like to come here." I rolled my eyes. i was never going to see this stranger again, so why not tell them my whole life story? 

"My dad got mad again so me and my sister had to leave our house in order for us not to get murdered basically." I said, shrugging.  
"Jesus-"  
"Why are you here?" Apparently this stranger has the same thinking as me, or he was being sarcastic   
"my mum left me in a mental hospital for most of my life so now that im back she either hate's me and wants to send me away or loves me and wont let me out of her sight for a second."  
"god-" they nodded. they searched their pockets before finding a cigarette. ew. and a lighter. pretty. they flicked it on and i was immediately entranced by the fire. like put under a spell like in the shitty movie. but it turned off. "youre gonna get lung cancer, and die."  
"that's the point. what's your name anyways?"  
"Toby. yours?"  
"Tim."   
"You have a basic dad name." I stated, ripping the grass from it's home. it was damp.   
"What?"  
"yeah, your name sounds like a dad name on a stupid american t.v show."  
"Well Toby sounds like a five year old's name."  
"does not,"  
"Does too, sound's like a leprechaun name."  
I rolled my eyes, it doesnt. sorta. whatever. "I hate it here. This town is bullshit." sometimes everything is suddenly really simple,   
"then let's go." You step out and you see where you are really clearly.  
"Where?" You see yourself, and you think,  
"Somewhere far away." Fuck this shit.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the run.

"youre going too slow."  
"jesus fuck you whine a lot."  
"well then go faster,"  
"why?? Its not like the police are chasing us!"  
"We could literally do anything! It's three am and we're with no legal guardian and youre going like one mile per hour!" He immediately picked up the speed, "jesus not that fast youre gonna crash!"  
"cmoooon you complain im going to slow and now too fast?" He slowed down thankfully. whenever i looked into my future i always have different scenarios. sometimes im dead, others im happy with my sister and my stupid dad's in jail, never have i ever thought itd run away with a stranger i met that night. "Where are we even going anyways?"  
"anywhere we want, how's new york sound??" he asked, i always wanted to go there, especially time square. cliche but the lights are pretty. "Sounds nice," i nodded, "lets go." i said, moving around to sit more comfortably. "so what'd you do at your house??"  
We stopped by our own house to get money, clothes, all that stuff. "left a letter, i didnt say where we went or even include you, it's just for my sister."  
"good, your dad's shit. no offense."  
"no, he is." I nodded, "what'd you do,"  
"Just got some stuff, have no siblings."  
"how about friends??"  
"nope."  
"that's depressing,"  
"oh shut up" he laughed, making me laugh too, "no seriously it's sad! even i had friends" "ew dont say that it doesnt sound right" "wh-" "you?? having human friends??" he said, making me roll my eyes laughing again. "you better not be a serial killer by the way, I kinda like hanging with you," I said and I saw him smile a bit, i never really told anyone that for all the shitty 16 years ive been alive mostly cause i have no friends, "no, i wont, i wouldnt dream of it, my victims always are interesting, " he joked- i hope. "what's that supposed to mean?" "exactly what it sounds like." "so youre saying im boring?" "no im just saying you arent interesting," he smiled "i am interesting, in fact i can just about ruin your life." "you believe that," "i can," "prove it." "maybe i will," When you pass through moments you dont notice how theyre going to end, or how important theyll be, something you do daily could turn out to change your life, or something you think will be mind blowing will end up disappointing you. you dont register moments as they happen, they're just left to future you to figure it out. I looked out the window, the radio had been playing silently this whole time and i almost couldnt hear it, but i could make out some words. "theres a place where lovers go," It was a nice song that gave off an oldie vibe, sorta like straight off a film. I closed my eyes resting my head on the window, slowly without noticing it, i fell asleep. "to cry there troubles away," well i have been up since six am and it was four am now, i think i deserve some rest.

"and they call it, lonesome town. where the broken hearts stay." the room slowly went dark, the radio and the sound of the engine running became distant, and i fell asleep.

-

I gasped as i sat up, as if i were waking up from a nightmare, but i dont remember what it was about, the car had stopped but we were somewhere different, i dont know where, i did see tim outside though, we were around a lonely area. there were no buildings and more trees and grass, the place looked more alive than what i was used to seeing. 

After a while Tim got back in the car, playing with the keys, "hey, you okay? you look scared," he said,  
to which i nodded, i didnt know why i was scared but i was calming down, "yeah im fine, where are we?"  
"dunno, a bit far away from Tuscaloosa though," he said, shrugging, he smelt like smoke. "it should be around nine pm, you slept for a bit," he added on and i nodded  
"did you sleep?" i asked, yeah that's right, i had enough human decency to care.  
"a bit, you hungry? i think we're close to a burger king or something," He said, nodding.   
"a bit, dont get something expensive, we cant waste all our money." i said, as he turned on the car, beginning to drive "i wont, i wont," he said. 

i was surprised as to how we actually did it, run away i mean, i thought we wouldve gone back, give up and get in trouble. well, not at the moment, at the moment my mind was empty and my thoughts had left me. but i dont regret leaving really, because today i woke up with no yelling, i woke up to a new place, and i didnt go to stupid school, i just hope lyra is okay really, that's the only reason i regret leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE READ SMUT CAuSE THEYRE HORNY?? BICTH I READ IT OUT OF BOREDOM.


End file.
